Game, Set, Match
by charn14
Summary: Jerome hatches a plan to tell Mara how he feels. Will it work? One-shot


**(A/N) I know you've all probably heard already, but I must say it again. SEASON TWO HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! Ok, on with the story.**

Jerome Clarke stood in front of Mrs. Andrews' desk as the other students filed out of the room, keeping his head down to hide the smirk on his face. He knew his plan would pay off in the end.

"Jerome, it has come to my attention that you are, uh, falling behind in class."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Andrews, I really am. I'll try to do better." Jerome put on his best "give me another chance" act, trying hard not to laugh at the thought of what his face must look like.

"Mr. Clarke, your grades are lower than that of Mick Campbell's." Worth it, he thought.

"I'll raise my grade up, I promise."

"None the less, you must be assigned a tutor. Mara?" Jerome turned his head to see Mara still sitting in the back of the small classroom, making sure she had every word, every letter, written down in her notebook.

Yes, perfect, innocent, little Mara: A+ student, always hiding in the shadows. It's strange that someone like Jerome Clarke would fall for such a girl. He usually had girls swoon over him, date them for an hour or two, then dump them like they were old news. He received hate letters most of the time, telling him how they hated his guts and stuff like that. But not this time. No, this time it was Jerome's turn to swoon over someone who could care less about him.

Mara looked up from her notebook and gave a small "Hm?" in response.

"I need you to tutor Jerome here. His grades have been slipping and you're my best student." Mara looked between the lanky boy and her French teacher, utterly flabbergasted.

"Not to be rude or anything Mrs. Andrews, but I don't like this idea. Could you possibly get a new tutor for _him?" _Mara pointed at Jerome.

"I'm sorry Mara, but right now you're the only one I can think of. Now run along, the both of you." Mara gathered her things and left the room, Jerome strolling not far behind her.

"So, study buddy, when shall we start?" Jerome mused.

"Listen," Mara said, spinning around to face him. "I don't know what you're getting at, but I know for a fact you are excellent at French. So what's going on?"

"How do you know I'm excellent at French? Have you been spying on me?"

"No, just-ugh! Never mind. Come on; let's get back to the house so I can tutor you…" Mara said glumly as she turned on her heals and walked down the hall towards the front entrance.

Jerome smirked as he followed behind Mara, the thought of his plan filling him with glee. _Game._

_-x-x-_

"Let's go over this again." Mara said. Jerome groaned and flopped against the bed.

"Fine…" He responded, sitting up again.

"Yes." Mara said.

"Oui." Jerome repeated in French.

"No."

"Non."

"Hello."

"Bonjour.

"Goodbye."

"Au revoir."

"Please."

"S'il vous plait."

"Thank you."

"Merci."

"Nice to-"

"Mara," Jerome said, cutting her off, "We've been at this for hours. Besides, I know more phrases and words than this anyways."

"Oh really?" Mara said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Tell them to me." _Set._

"Je t'aime." Jerome said.

Mara's eyes instantly softened. "What?"

"Je t'aime, Mara. Je t'aime et je t'adore." _Match._

Jerome leaned into Mara, pressing his lips to hers and cupping her cheek with one hand. He could've sworn she kissed back. It was like he was in dream.

The dream was short lived. The kiss ended as fast as it started when Mara pushed Jerome off herself. Mara's eyes were wide with shock.

"Jerome, are you _insane? _I have a boyfriend!" She hissed, her cheeks turning pink. "Get out, now!" Mara grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the bed. She opened the door and threw the blonde haired boy into the hallway, slamming the door in his face. Jerome went up to the door to explain to Mara what has just happened. But he was cut short. Although he couldn't hear her clearly, he could've sworn she muttered, "That. Was. _Amazing."_

Then again, fantasies don't always come true.

**(A/N) So there you have it. I had trouble naming the story. It was a tie between Fantasies Don't Always Come True, Game Set Match, and Failing for a Reason. I think we all know which one I went with.**

**OK, another thing. Well, two actually. One, I might make this into a two-shot, possibly three, so encourage me if you want, but it's highly unlikely. Two, the French he's speaking is "I love you and I adore you." Just so you know. Fun fact: Jerome asked Mara what is the French for cheat. It's tricher. =)**


End file.
